fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Orga Nanagear
|english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Orga Nanagear (オルガ・ナナギア Oruga Nanagia) is a Lightning God Slayer and a Mage of Sabertooth, formerly the strongest Guild in Fiore. Appearance Orga is a pale-skinned, very massive and heavily muscular man, possessing extremely well-built arms and torso, and normal-sized legs which, in comparison, look small.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 8 He has long, light green hair, reaching down below his shoulders, which is arranged into a variety of massive spikes jutting outwards, with a pair of them going down vertically framing his face, and those topping his head pointing outwards, being held in place by a plain black band covering Orga's forehead; his eyes are shown to have white irises. He possesses an elongated, almost rectangular face, which is usually shown retaining a frowning expression, with Orga's linear eyebrows being placed diagonally at his eyes' outer sides, pointing upwards, and his mouth sporting a slight grimace. His massive shoulders and biceps are adorned by large dark tattoos, with each arm bearing a circle flanked by a pair of slender objects, reminiscent of both wings and elongated leaves.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 3 Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 8 Orga's face is always shown to be adorned by dark stripes reminiscent of warpaint, which have been shown to vary from time to time: when first introduced, he had four vertical black stripes covering his chin, placed one near the other, resembling an unconventional beard;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 3 later on, during the fifth and last day of the Grand Magic Games, Orga's face is instead crossed by a single, dark horizontal stripe passing over his nose.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Page 14 Most of Orga's muscular upper body is left exposed: his clothing only consists of a light, striped pair of pants, with a large, tiger-patterned cloth with furry edges secured around his waist by a plain light band. He also wears dark armbands with light edges circling his massive forearms, each bearing a pair of small furry balls on its outer side, near the hand, and dark shoes with light soles, sporting similarly light, simple elongated motifs on their upper part. Encircling his massive neck are three golden-colored, plain ornamental rings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 3 Orga's outfit received subtle changes on the occasion of the Grand Magic Games' fifth day: his striped pants were replaced by a plain, Eastern-looking pair, which are tucked inside dark boots, each sporting light upper edges and a pair of furry balls (not unlike those found on his armbands) secured to them by a thin rope; the band holding up his tiger-patterned garment retains its light color, and the rings circling Orga's neck are replaced with a thick necklace, which has an interchanging pattern of a couple medium-sized beads flanked by massive fang-like pendants. Personality Orga seems to be one of the quietest members of his team, rarely ever talking or changing his usual, neutral expression, not even on the battlefield. When actually confronted with an opponent, his demeanor appears to suit this neutrality, with him striking the foe down with seemingly no thought or emotion regarding the matter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Pages 10-14 He did show, however, a completely different, odd side: after the instantaneous defeat War Cry suffered at his hands, when Sting Eucliffe nagged him for not making his battle "more exciting" to behold, Orga plainly went on to say that he would have sung a song, something which he subsequently did, pulling out a microphone from nowhere and using off-pitch words to exalt his guild, much to the surprise of the members of Fairy Tail's team A and to the joy of the Grand Magic Games' audience.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Pages 10-16 He was also rather baffled when he saw that Jura got a much higher score than he did.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 13 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc After successfully claiming first place in the preliminary rounds for the X791 Grand Magic Games, Orga enters the arena with the rest of his team to enormous applause.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 11 He's later chosen by fans to take part in the third battle of the first day of the Grand Magic Games against War Cry of Team Quatro Cerberus. War Cry immediately attempts to use his Tear Magic on Orga, however Orga quickly defeats him with his Black Lightning Sphere. After the fight, Sting asks Orga if he couldn't have made the battle more interesting, which Orga replies to by singing a song that exalts Sabertooth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Pages 7-15 On the second day of the games, Orga chastises Sting for failing the Chariot eventFairy Tail Maga: Chapter 280, Page 4 and is later shocked to see his teammate Yukino Aguria lose her match against Kagura Mikazuchi.Fairy Tail Maga: Chapter 280, Page 17 With her defeat, Team Sabertooth gains 0 points overall in the second day of the Games. Orga is present the night Natsu Dragneel attacks the Sabertooth lodging and is just as shocked at the sight of Natsu's rampage as the rest of his guildmates.Fairy Tail Maga: Chapter 282, Page 23 On the third day of the Grand Magic Games, Orga chooses himself to represent Sabertooth for the Day's event. The event, Pandemonium, consists of defeating monsters of different levels to earn points and progress. However, the event is finished by Erza Scarlet alone, which amazes the entire audience.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 7-20 When the "MPF" is announced, Orga later strikes the MPF machine with his 120mm Black Lightning Cannon, gaining a score of 3,285, surpassing Millianna, Nobarly, Hibiki and Obra. After his turn, he sings, however, when Jura strikes and gains a larger score than him, Orga is shocked. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Pages 17-19 Orga watches Laxus Dreyar battle with all the members of Team Raven Tail at once with a smirk on his face. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 12 During the next battle between Chelia Blendy and Wendy Marvell, Orga watches Chelia use Sky God Slayer Magic with interest. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 5 During the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games, during the Naval Battle event, Orga comments that Minerva could have easily thrown all the competitors out with her magic power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 14 At the end, Orga smirks as Minerva is declared the winner.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 22 After the end of the Event, the Fairy Tail Mages run towards Minerva in anger, prompting Orga, Sting and Rufus to appear in front of her, intimidating the Mages. However, Erza prevents a fight between the teams, but warns Sabertooth that they've made enemies of the worst possible Guild to piss off.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Pages 4-5 When Sabertooth and Fairy Tail head out to fight in the day's battle portion, Orga watches intently and shows surprise when Natsu blocks Sting's Holy Nova technique.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 30 Upon Natsu deciding to take on both Sting and Rogue alone, Orga watches in surprise as the Fire Dragon Slayer manages to dominate his teammates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Page 11 As Sting and Rogue's Unison Raid clashes with Natsu's Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade and causes an explosion, Orga keenly watches.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Page 16 However, his enthusiasm soon fades when the debris clears to reveal Natsu standing victorious over his two team mates. As the crowd cheers and Fairy Tail celebrates, Orga voices his disbelief at the loss to Rufus, who merely replies that the battle was interesting. Hearing this, Orga chuckles, commenting that such a result will attract large crowds for quite some time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 5 Like the rest of his Guild, Orga gathers in the Sabertooth lodgings to witness Jiemma's punishment for Sting and Rogue. He remains silent throughout the procedure, remaining so even after Jiemma causes Lector to disappear before his subsequent fall at the hands of Sting. Orga's only expressed feeling is shock,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 300, Pages 5-15 which carries on as Minerva tells Sting he can now surpass Natsu and reveals that Lector is still alive thanks to her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 7-8 The next day, Orga heads with his teammates to the Domus Flau to participate in the final day of the games with his team currently standing in 2nd place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 13-14 While the rules for the final fight of the games are explained, Orga stands behind Rogue and Sting while waiting for the fight to begin.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Pages 5 When the game begins Orga sets out into the city on his own, but when Rufus notices something strange about the game, Orga asks his teammate what the problem is from the rooftops. Rufus then tells him that Fairy Tail isn't even moving.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Pages 8-9 Soon after, Rufus is defeated by Gray Fullbuster, and Orga, watching the match on a screen, expresses wonder at the result.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 3 Furthermore, when Minerva is out fighting Erza Scarlet and Kagura Mikazuchi, Orga remarks on the fact that Minerva appears to be gaining an advantage against her opponents.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 17 Wandering the streets of Crocus, Orga then meets with Team Fairy Tail's Laxus Dreyar. When Laxus comments on Orga's black lightning, Orga realises that Laxus knows his nature as a God Slayer and gloatingly states that his Magic has the ability to defeat Gods. Laxus, however, asks if it has the capabilities to defeat a fairy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Page 17 Orga and Laxus are later seen clashing, cloaked in their respective forms of Magic, while Orga comments on Laxus' strength. The two Lightning Mages are then interrupted by Jura Neekis, asking to join in, which visibly unnerves Orga.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 316, Page 8-9 The three Mages stand facing each other off, though Orga is the first to speak, ignoring Laxus and turning to address Jura. He openly states that he wants to see Jura go all out, and, whilst forming strings of black lightning between his fingers, asks the Wizard Saint if he has the guts to block one of his attacks head on. When Jura smiles and decides to play along with the stunt, Orga quickly casts Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon, which moves to engulf Jura. However, Jura reacts by merely pushing past the spell and punching Orga straight in the forehead, crushing him into the ground. As both the crowd and Laxus stare on in complete amazement, the debris from the strike clears, showing Orga to be unconscious, having been wiped out entirely.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 8-12 Orga, along with the members of many other Guilds, is summoned by the King, and is told of the impending invasion at the hands of the Dragons. Over the tumultuous cheers of the Guilds, who have agreed to band together to fight the Dragons, Rufus asks a bruised and bandaged Orga where Minerva is, to which he replies that he hasn't any idea.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 14-16 A while later, Orga stands with his guild in their assigned location, and listens alongside them as a huge roar echoes throughout the town. Together, he and his team wonder whether the dragons have arrived.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Page 11 Magic and Abilities Lightning God Slayer Magic (雷の滅神魔法 Kaminari no Metsujin Mahō): A form of God Slayer Magic which Orga is known for employing, whose produced element, electricity, is black in color, unlike that of Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Page 18 Such distinctive "black lightning" possesses high voltage and great destructive power, and, much like that employed in standard Lightning Magic, can be generated in places away from the caster.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Pages 12-15 This Magic can also be employed in melee combat, allowing Orga to equally clash with Laxus Dreyar and his lightning-based powers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 316, Page 9 *'Black Lightning Sphere': Orga brings one of his arms forward, the elbow slightly bent, creating a very large sphere of black lightning, with its sparks occupying an even larger area around it, in a location which can be some meters away from him. This is generated around a certain target, which is subsequently electrocuted. The sphere can be formed almost instantaneously, being fast enough to prevent opponents who might have already started casting Magic from completing their spells, making for an extremely effective form of offense. This spell was powerful enough to defeat War Cry of the Quatro Cerberus guild in one hit. (Unnamed) *'120mm Black Lightning Cannon' (１２０ｍｍ　黒雷砲 120mm Kokuraihou): A focused attack which is initiated by Orga horizontally placing his hands before himself, their partially open palms, distant some inches from one another, facing. Tiny sparks of the man's signature black lightning are generated between his hands, growing larger and larger in semicircles around them as a similarly colored electric projectile is fired from their center towards the target. Despite its reduced size, the generated blow is strong enough to create a mildly large curtain of smoke when it connects with the enemy, and it was noted to possess an astonishing amount of Magic Power, 3825, when fired against the Magic Power Finder. The 120mm is a large weapon caliber employed to load very massive cannons and mortars, hence the spell's name.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Pages 10-11 *'Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon' (雷神の荷電粒子砲 Raijin no Kaden Ryūshi Hō): An exceedingly stronger version of 120mm Black Lightning Cannon, possessing almost identical preparation and use, with the only difference being that the previously gathered black electricity completely engulfs Orga's forearms, and is fired from such spot. This spell possesses vast destructive power, with the lightning's voltage being seemingly high enough to completely vaporize what it strikes, eradicating it from existence; when Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon connected with the top part of a building, it created a huge, round hole in it, making all the physical matter previously found there completely vanish. Orga challenged Jura Neekis to block this technique and subsequently fired it against him, but Jura's own attack caused it to miss its intended target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Pages 9-11 Immense Magic Power: While nowhere as abundant as the Wizard Saint Jura Neekis',Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 13 Orga has been noted to possess large reserves of Magic Power: when firing his 120mm Black Lightning Cannon against the Magic Power Finder during the Grand Magic Games, he was able to achieve 3825 points, a score which left two powerful Mages the likes of Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster blank, and which was noted to be more than ten times the average score of a Rune Knights' Squad Captain. Even Laxus Dreyar, an S-Class Mage known for his great Magic Power, was shown to be positively impressed, sneering in a satisfied manner. Orga's Exceed guildmates Lector and Frosch described him as being unmatched in terms of sheer Magic Power within Sabertooth, a guild which is currently considered the strongest in Fiore, and which counts two Dragon Slayers among its ranks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 11 Enhanced Speed: In spite of his hulking mass, Orga appears to be considerably swift, having managed, alongside most of his teammates, to interpose himself between Minerva and the members of Team Fairy Tail A, who were going to attack her in retaliation for her harsh treatment of Lucy Heartfilia, in a single instant;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 4 a noteworthy feat, seeing as the female Sabertooth Mage was standing in the center of the Domus Flau's arena and her teammates were stationed on the stands, several meters away from her. Trivia *In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 contestants in the Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view as the author but from the view point of Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason. Which explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during his participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Orga's stats are:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook Quotes *(To Grand Magic Games audiences) ''♪♫"Strongest strongest number one!!! We rule! Sabertooth!"♪♫''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 15 *(To Team Sabertooth members) ''"I'll turn everyone into black lightning chili."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 6 Battles & Events *Sky Labyrinth *X791 Grand Magic Games Inauguration *War Cry vs. Orga Nanagear *Pandemonium *MPF *Rebellion within Sabertooth *Grand Magic Game References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Sabertooth members